finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dycedarg Beoulve
Dycedarg Beoulve is the archetypal Machiavellian of Final Fantasy Tactics, driven by his desires and striving to accomplish them through any means necessary. In doing so, he is the only Beoulve who dishonors the family name, and shows no remorse for his actions. His birthday is October 24. Profile Appearance Dycedarg has a short light auburn hair (brown in his in-game portrait and bright peach in the mobile app version) which is spike upwards. His notable primary apperance is a black and gray robe with white spiral designs on each sides of his sleeves and yellow upper lines, a red chain side belt to his waist and brown boots. He also has a white fuku collar within his robe. In his in-game, the color of his robe is blue gray and the sleeves are white. During Chapter 1 after he suffers a serious injury due to the Corpse Brigade's failure to assassinate him and was bed ridden, he wears a dark green robe with a dark peach collared shirt. Story Early Life Dycedarg became the leader of the Order of the Northern Sky during his father Barbaneth's illness, though he later complied with the latter's wishes and stepped down in favor of his younger brother, Zalbaag. Both a skilled magician and fencer, earning the title of Rune Knight, Dycedarg is also an excellent diplomat, helping negotiate the final treaties that ended the Fifty Years' War where Ivalice fought against the nation of Ordalia in the east. Dycedarg has long been plotting for his own gain. Barbaneth's "prolonged illness" was actually Dycedarg using Mossfungus to poison his father over a long period of time and take his place as the head of House Beoulve without attracting suspicion. Dycedarg's close friendship with Duke Larg is one of convenience and he is using Larg for his own ends, as the king of Ivalice's health is ailing and the question of his successor is to come up soon. Nevertheless, Dycedarg goes along with Larg's plans, including the kidnapping of Princess Ovelia. Role in the Destruction of the Corpse Brigade A few months before the kidnapping of the princess, Dycedarg is vexed, like all high-ranking Order officials, with a wish to get rid of the anti-aristocratic Corpse Brigade led by a renegade knight of exceptional skill, Wiegraf Folles, and his sister, Milleuda. To accelerate the Corpse Brigade's demise, Dycedarg pays a Corpse Brigade fencer named Gustav Margriff to kidnap Marquis Elmdore, the leader of Limberry, and thus create an excuse to declare all-out war on the Corpse Brigade. Zalbaag, unaware of Dycedarg's plans, expresses confusion in a brief meeting with his youngest brother, Ramza, a Limberrian Squire named Argath, and Ramza's best friend Delita, as to why the Corpse Brigade would suddenly stoop to kidnapping. Ramza is spurred on by Argath, whom he and Delita rescued from the Brigade on the Mandalia Plains, to rescue Marquis Elmdore, the Squire's liege lord. Following clues from a Brigade captain captured in the Merchant City of Dorter, they trace the hostage to a basement underneath the ruins of a desert settlement, the Sand Rat Sietch, where Gustav is killed in a duel with Wiegraf. Wiegraf releases Elmdore, knowing that Dycedarg's sacrificing of Elmdore was meant to destroy the Corpse Brigade. Dycedarg becomes furious at Ramza for disobeying his orders and leaving his assigned sentry-posting at Eagrose Castle. Larg, making a timely entrance while Dycedarg is berating Ramza, mentions to him afterwards that both of them were once eager young cadets, like Ramza and Delita. He assures Dycedarg that Ramza might have ended up turning the tide against the Corpse Brigade even more so, which, it turns out, he most certainly did. Shortly thereafter, nigh simultaneously with Ramza's eradication of Corpse Brigade forces at the Brigands' Den, Gragoroth Levigne, a Corpse Brigade member, tries to assassinate Dycedarg, and to kidnap his younger sister Alma before Zalbaag intervenes. He takes off with Alma's best friend and Delita's sister Tietra, and while Dycedarg promises Delita he will make every effort to find her, he allows Argath a free hand to kill both Tietra and Gragoroth at the Battle of Ziekden Fortress to quash the Corpse Brigade for good. Outbreak of the War of the Lions Three months later, Dycedarg hires a Fell Knight named Goffard Gaffgarion to kidnap Princess Ovelia and blame it on the Order of the Southern Sky, the rival knight-force to the Northern Sky, thus providing a casus belli for the Northern Sky to declare war and put Prince Orinus, supposed son of the king, on the throne. This would put Dycedarg and Larg as the powers behind the new monarchy. Larg, as Prince Orinus's uncle, would be appointed regent in such a case, giving him power over Ivalice. Dycedarg's animosity toward Ramza reaches a high point as the latter has absconded House Beoulve and cast aside his family name in shame of Dycedarg's actions during the battle of Ziekden Fortress. Dycedarg tells Gaffgarion to kill Ramza if he gets in the way. During the kidnapping, Agrias Oaks, a Holy Knight in charge of defending Ovelia, berates Lezalas, the leader of the troop trying to perform the actual kidnapping, and the plot ends in disaster. Duke Goltanna, leader of the duchy of Zeltennia on the Ordallian border, had in his service the kidnapper himself, Ramza's boyhood friend Delita, who takes Ovelia back to him. Shortly thereafter, King Ondoria dies of the Black Death. Murder of Duke Larg Having had Ovelia delivered to him by Delita, Goltanna, attempting to take the initiative, marches the Order of the Southern Sky on the kingdom's capital, the Royal City of Lesalia, and declares her queen. Larg enthrones Prince Orinus in opposition, and marches on Lesalia himself with the Order of the Northern Sky, resulting in the Battle of Lesalia Plain, whereupon Goltanna loses control of the city and retreats to Zeltennia. Delita, endearing himself to Duke Goltanna by ratting out a treacherous minister in Goltanna's council named Glevanne, recommended the Southern Sky march and captured Queen Louveria at Lesalia, and imprisoned her in the impregnable bastion of Fort Besselat. The Northern Sky under Zalbaag later responds by marching on Besselat to liberate the queen (an ally of Duke Larg, her brother) and disrupt the Southern Sky enough to claim victory. Both armies are debilitated by the spraying of Mossfungus poison over the battlefield by the disgraced engineer, Barich Fendsor, and high atop a sentry tower overlooking the battles below, Zalbaag comes across Dycedarg and Larg. Much to his horror, Dycedarg, affecting his plan to remove Larg and move in on the regency himself and becoming closer to the Ivalician kingship, stabs Larg in the stomach with a small dagger, which he instructs Zalbaag to place in the hand of a dead Northern Sky knight to make it look like the latter was a Southern Sky spy. Larg, hacking up blood in his last moments, lashes out at Dycedarg for being a patricidal traitor. Passing out from the Mossfungus toxin Dycedarg never gives an explanation, much to the chagrin of the thunderstruck Zalbaag. One With Adrammelech Recovering from the Mossfungus poisoning, Dycedarg meets the Church of Glabados's envoy, a mysterious templar knight named Loffrey Wodring, to negotiate with the Northern Sky. During the conversation, which Zalbaag overhears, Loffrey refers to Dycedarg's talent with using poison, and that Barbaneth died with symptoms similar to Mossfungus poisoning. Dycedarg sits in uncomfortable silence as Loffrey offers him the Capricorn Zodiac Stone, a legendary artifact, as proof of the church's good intentions. Not sure what to believe, Zalbaag sets off to find the truth, and finds mushrooms poking out his father's grave. A local chemist identifies the mushroom as Mossfungus, and Zalbaag sets out to avenge both Larg and his father's death. Dycedarg, Capricorn Stone in hand and unaware of its supernatural powers, duels Zalbaag and Ramza. Zalbaag defeats him, but as Dycedarg is dying the Capricorn Stone takes him over, transforming him into the Lucavi demon Adrammelech. Adrammelech wipes out the Northern Sky knights who were originally defending him, kills Zalbaag, and attacks Ramza. Ramza prevails and with the destruction of Adrammelech, Dycedarg also perishes. Gameplay Dycedarg is fought as a boss towards the end of the game in Eagrose Castle. He is a level 43 Rune Knight with 66 Bravery and 77 Faith, and comes equipped with the Defender, Aegis Shield, Circlet, Carabineer Mail, and Power Gauntlet. He has access to the Swordplay and Magicks commands, and can use Sticky Fingers, Defend, and Move +1 (due to his unique job class, he also has access to Defense Boost and Arcane Defense). He is innately immune to all negative statuses except Blind, Oil, Chicken, Slow, and Silence. Rendezvous When fought in the fourteen Rendezvous battle: Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 68 Bravery and 66 Faith. He comes equipped with the Save the Queen, Crystal Helm, Circlet, Luminous Robe, and the Magick Ring. He comes with the Swordplay and Item commands, as well as the Arcane Strength, Regenerate, and Move+1. He is immune to the same statuses as previously. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Dycedarg appears with a lightning-elemental card. Trivia *In Chapter 2, while speaking with Sir Goffard Gaffgarion, Dycedarg says "Our little mockingbird is taken wing, Gaffgarion, and it leaves me wroth", foreshadowing his transformation into Adrammelech the Wroth. pt-br:Dycedarg Beoulve Beoulve, Dycedarg Beoulve, Dycedarg